


The almost there story

by RamsesTheGreat



Category: Amazing Spiderman - Fandom, Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I guess this is a chapter fic now, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short Drabble, almost a meet cute, so close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamsesTheGreat/pseuds/RamsesTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade rambling to himself while trying to ask out that cute photographer he sees every time he's at the park with Ellie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ;p

You’re really cute. That’s all you need to say Wade, that’s literally all you need to say. So why is it so fucking hard to do it. I mean sure it’s definitely because this writer decided to give you they’re pathetically low levels of self-confidence for plot reason but still you should be able to go up to that cute skateboarding photographer, that you see at the park every time you go. Well there’s also the whole Weapon X program face thing you have going on. I mean really would a beauty with a booty like that really want to go out with this.

(Of course they wouldn’t dumbass who the fuck would)

That’s true but why not take a chance.

{Remember what happened last time we took a chance Vanessa barely lasted a month before she could our bullshit}

Hey, but at least we would get a month of that ass. And I see that the author has chosen MCU not comic book. Not the choice I would have made but whateves to each they’re own.

(You’re acting like Freddy Krueger’s ugly stepsister over here could actually get a date)

Oh shit! He’s walking over which is surprising because this author has little to no idea as to how to write movement.Fuck and Ellie with him, why have you betrayed me my child. Hell, all of this story so far has just been me talking to myself and you two assholes. Fuck, they’ve given up not even a meet cute? Man it’s a fucking drabble. No, wait it's the start of a kidfic meet cute. Okay I can work with this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give special thanks to AxieLouise who asked/inspired me to write this new chapter.

I’ll have you know I wasn’t that much of an idiot when I actually spoke to him. After Ellie forced him to come talk to me after she told him, `My daddy thinks you're pretty. ` 

So you know that’s a definite bonus.Let us not forget the fact that I actually attempted a conversation with the beauty/booty of my dreams.

Though it didn’t really sound like a conversation more like me chocking on my tongue before exclaiming (nice vocab author), `Will you go out with me? `

Like a god damn confessing kohai! If i was actually a kohai my senpai would have definitely have noticed me by now, I ain't no punk bitch i tested as 90% thugdere! I, Wade Wilson am a grown ass man, fuzzy slippers and onesies aside. 

At least I actually got his name and number before I booked it out of there.  
Which is definitely a plus and he’s got a nice one if a little rom-com boyfriend-y, Peter Parker, dubious photographer for the daily bugle.

Now I just need to finish the walk home. Did I mention that immediately after I got his number I kinda grabbed Ellie and booked it. Well now my betrayer child and I need to make up a battle plan on when to text to not seem desperate and where to take sweet cheeks.

You know the only reason this is written in retrospective is because this awesome (read weirdo) writer has no idea how to successfully write action. So this story is basically going to be formatted like fucking gossip girl.  
Love Wade  
xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry but after the first section I had absolutely no idea what to write and this sat in draft for a long ass time.
> 
> Special thanks to Chantilly, Quinn, Spider_Dork, and AxieLousie. You comments helped me keep going when I felt like giving up.

“Now Ellie we need to think of something brilliant, something dazzling, something perfect, something absolutely fantabulus to impress peter on our date next this weekend!”

 “Take'im to the taco pizza place!”  
 “That’s amazing Elles!”

 “Thanks, as thanks you should get me my favorite order while you’re there.”

 “Alright sweet cheeks.”

*********

Okay. This is gonna be good. This is gonna be great. I'm gonna be polite and smart and everything a good first date needs to be so I can impress him because he's super pretty and amazing (Great run on sentence douche).

Now I just need to find something to wear.

*******

"Ellie, what about this one?"

Wade asked, holding up a dark blue button up.

"It looks a little plain ya know. I'm thinking more something like this,"

She said pulling out a red taco graphic tee.

"That looks pretty good Elles. Should I wear with it the white or the black?

He said holding up two jackets.

"The black it'll go better with cheese in the taco." 

She said pulling on the white and flapping the sleeves.

"Too true Elle,too true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sat in draft for 25 days before it was even touched by loser Mcgee (a.k.a me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment and critique.


End file.
